Blonde Bartender
by Mrz-Uchiha
Summary: After being dumped, Uchiha Sasuke goes to the bar and meets a sexy new companion that will take him for the ride of his life...NaruSasu, Yaoi, and crude-pariodic humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay one of me first stories here.(im a newby dont kill me)**

Hope u likey 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bartender by T-Pain or Make Me Better by Fabolous, and Naruto.**

**yea so far this story doesnt have a plot  
maybe ill put one into it but then again  
i was never really gud devolping them D**

**Enjoy **

* * *

_Blonde Bartender_

_Chapter One_

* * *

He just could not believe it. He had been dumped. Not a thing that would usually happen, but it did.

Sasuke Uchiha got dumped and there was nothing he could do about it.  
_  
First thing's first, I does what I do.  
But everything I am, she's my influ.  
I'm already boss, I'm already fly.  
But if I'm a star, she is the sky (ah ah ah).  
And when I feel like I'm on top (she she she).  
She give me reason to not stop (eh eh eh eh eh).  
And though I'm hot (too too too).  
Together we burn it up_.

Sasuke's cell phone was ringing now. He really did not feel like talking to anybody right now, but picked it up anyway.

It was Suigetsu.

"Hey sexy."

"Yo I heard the news about you and Sakura, and I'm 'tellin ya don't sweat your sexy ass over it."

"She was an ugly bitch anyways." "You get dressed though 'cause you coming to the club 'wit me so I can knock some sense in that sexy ass of yours."

"Suigetsu I hate when you make plans for me, I don't feel like going."

"Come on sexy! You know you want to come, the clubs name is Exotica, and if you don't I'll give that sexy round ass of yours the best time of it's life.

Suigetsu had been Sasuke's friend since high school, then through  
college, and now they worked in Sharingan Co. together.

"Fine."

"I'll pick you up in 15 sexy so get ready."

So Sasuke did what he was told. He decided to take a quick five minute shower.

After that he dried himself off,went to his room, and picked out his outfit. It consisted of a silk long-sleeved button-up collar shirt, but leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned, and black dressy pants.

His hair like he usually had it, bangs in front and the chicken butt in the back.

After getting dressed he sat on his bed, and waited for Suigetsu who came just a few minutes after Sasuke got dressed.

"So sexy you're done? Okay you are so come on lets leave."

Sasuke hated the habit the Suigetsu had, always putting words in his mouth. He did it all the time, but tonight he decided not to say anything about it because he wasn't in the mood.

"Wait before we go sexy I'm going to need to call someone, but don't worry it won't take long."

Sasuke got annoyed why couldn't he have made that phone call earlier?

_First thing's first, I does what I do.  
But everything I am, she's my in flu.  
I'm already boss, I'm already fly.  
But if I'm a star, she is the sky (ah ah ah).  
And when I feel like I'm on top (she she she).  
She give me reason to not stop (eh eh eh eh eh).  
And though I'm hot (too too too).  
Together we burn it up._

Sasuke's cell phone started ringing again.

He didn't pick it up because it was Suigetsu being an idiot.

"Just what I thought sexy, you need to change that ring tone but do that later. For now just put it on vibrate."

They arrived at the club and it was exactly what Sasuke had expected, it was a gay club.

He was really considering murdering Suigetsu on the spot but was too upset to do so. He wasn't gay so why should he be at a gay club?

But with the bad experience he just finish having with girls, he was really considering it.

"So sexy you want to dance with me first or you just want to go ahead and get a drink first?" asked Suigetsu.

"No what about you go dance and I go get a drink first." demanded the raven with a stern glare on his face leaving no arguements.

"Alright sexy, but don't get too drunk or that nice little round ass of yours is mine tonight."

Sasuke was not going to let that happen.

When he was making his way towards men kept on trying to catch his attention. He just rolled his eyes and walked past them like they weren't even there.

The song the was recently playing had stopped and a new one came on.

_Yeah...  
Uh-Huh...  
Yeah...  
Yeah..._

Broke up with my girl last night so I went to the club (so I went to the club)  
Put on a fresh white suit and a Mini-coupe sitting on dubs (sitting on dubs)  
I'm just looking for somebody to talk to and show me some love (show me some love)  
If you know what I mean... Uh-Huh...  
Everybody's jockin' me as soon as I stepped in the spot (I stepped in the spot)  
200 bitches and I bet ain' none of them hot (ain' none of them hot)  
'Cept for this pretty young thang that was workin' all the way at the top (all the way at the top)  
Shawty what is your name?

He sat down and blonde with blue eyes who seemed like he was working at the bar asked him, "Hey gorgeous, what are you going to have?"

"The strongest thing you have." answered Sasuke in a bored but sexy way.

Apparently the blonde interested him.

"Coming right up hot thing." said the blonde bartender

_I like the bartender  
(Ooooh if you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Whoa Uh-huh, OK)  
I like the bartender  
(Yeah if you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Oh uh-huh, OK)  
_  
Sasuke really felt annoyed yet pleased with the song that was currently playing.

"Here you go beautiful, and don't worry it's on the house." with saying that the blonde also winked at Sasuke.

_Ooooh, she made us drinks, to drink  
We drunk 'em, got drunk  
And now I know she thinks I'm cool  
She gave me a wink, I winked back  
And then I think that, we 'gon have fun at my spot tonight..._

The blonde approached him again.

"So gorgeous I get off in a few want to do something fun when that happens?" asked the flirtacious blonde.  
_  
Shorty I'm sure you heard that I really never come out (never come out)  
Unless I'm in the M6 doing tricks freeway burnt out (freeway burnt out)  
Got a passenger side that's empty wanting it to be your spot (be your spot)  
But you on my billboard we can act like the charts gonna end up on top (end up on top)  
Don't smoke don't drink that's why I don't be by the bar baby (baby)  
Just lookin' at you from a distance looking like a god damn star baby (baby)  
So my girl don't see me T-Pain can I get those keys to the car? (those keys to the car?)  
'Bout to go and Bang Bang Boogie with my cutie and I'll see you tomorra' (see you tomorra')_

Sasuke was interested in the request the blonde just asked him.

"Sure babe but first I need to make a phone call." said Sasuke now flirting back with as much effort.

"Okay gorgeous I'll be waiting right here." said the staring blonde.

Suigetsu felt his phone on vibrate so he stepped aside and picked it up just incase it was Sasuke.

It was.

Suigetsu: Yea what is it sexy?

Sasuke: Suigetsu?

Suigetsu:What?!

Sasuke: Don't bother waiting for me tonight...I have some arrangements with the bartender.

Suigetsu: Ooh that hot blonde, then go for it I'll just see you tomorrow. Tell me how it went.

Sasuke: Bye.

Suigetsu: Bye sexy.

Sasuke hung up his cell phone, and turned around to meet eyes with the blonde. Black and blue crashed.

"Yea I was just calling the friend I came here with." said the raven.

"Oh, are you taken?" asked the curious blonde.

"No, I'm currently not." said Sasuke.

"Oh, good then." said the smiling blonde.

"So I'm guessing you'd like to know my name?" asked the blonde.

Sasuke nodded a yes.

"Well it's Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours gorgeous?"

"Uchiha,Sasuke Uchiha." replied Sasuke.

"So a sexy name to match a sexy person." stated the blonde.

Sasuke slightly blushed at the comment but it wasn't noticeable because of the dark lighting in the club.

"So Sasuke let me punch out so we can ditch this place." said the smiling blonde.

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto came back and rushed over to Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him to the back off the building where the employee parking was at.

They got to Naruto's car which happened to be orange.

Sasuke finally got to get a good look at Naruto and he was a good sight. Especially the sight of his chiseled six pac showing through his tight bright orange shirt.

Naruto and Sasuke both got in the car.

"So gorgeous where do you want to head off to now?" asked the hot blonde.

Sasuke looked at his watch it was 1:17.AM

"You just want to go back to my place Sasuke?" asked the blonde.

Sasuke just nodded.

"So Sasuke, I couldn't help but notice but you really look like an uke." said the smirking blonde who wiggled his eyebrows at the statement.

Sasuke slightly blushed at the comment.

"Or do you prefer being seme." asked the again smirking blonde now using a husky bedroom voice.

"I never had sex with a man before." said the blushing raven.

"What about if I change that back at my place?" asked the hot blonde.

Sasuke could already tell this was going to be a good night.

**Did u like it??  
I kno i did lol j/p XD  
soo got any tips any anything??  
Second Chapter will be coming in soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay second chapter finally**

Not beta'd(Meshi Chu is unavailable at the moment and she's my beta/co-author)

I hope you like it!  


* * *

_Blonde Bartender_

Chapter Two

* * *

As Sasuke was in the car ride to Naruto's place he began to observe his surroundings.

Naruto seemed like a very nice guy from what Sasuke had observed, but why would he live in a neighborhood like this one. It didn't seem like a place anybody should live in.

There were a few ladies on the corners Sasuke knew what they were doing. They were just some prostitutes on the streets begging for car rides from men, so they could get paid.

On another street corner he noticed a bunch of tall, muscular men beating the shit out of a not-so muscular, but tall man. Sasuke just gave a good guess that the tall, muscular men were gang members and they were beating the man for money so they could buy drugs.

"Yea not such a good neighborhood is it?" Asked the driving blonde.

"Not really." Replied the raven that was still gazing out the car window.

"Yea I know but it's not my fault I live here though." "It all has to do with my greedy gambling grandmother, but once you get into my apartment it won't even look like its environment." "Also you'll be too busy to remember about it."

Sasuke wondered what exactly the blonde had meant by that but just decided to ignore it instead. Besides it's what he did best.

"It's kind of hard to find a good parking spot here but I always seem to find one." Said Naruto.

Finally, Naruto found a parking spot and parked his orange car.

The car was very expensive looking so Sasuke figured out what Naruto had meant when he said it was hard to find a good parking spot. The color wasn't bad but it wasn't something that Sasuke would ever look twice at.

It wasn't a bad shade of orange but come on, an orange car? It was a dark shade of orange like the pumpkin on a pumpkin pie. It was very well glossed and it made the color pop.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked, "So do you plan on getting up and out so we could get to the building?"

Naruto gave a small chuckle after his question.

"My bad." Said the raven with a small-embarrassed look on his face.

"No sweat." Said the blonde with a flirty smile on his face.

And with that Naruto turned of the car, Sasuke stepped out of the car, Naruto put the lock on the car's steering wheel, closed the car door, and finally put the car's alarm on.

Sasuke patiently waited as Naruto did all of the above.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and grabbed his hand. He led him to the building in which he lived in.

"So what do you do for a living Sa-su- ke?" Asked Naruto breaking up Sasuke's name in three syllables.

"Hn dobe." Muttered Sasuke.

"Well." Demanded the blonde for an answer.

"Well Na-ru-to my father is the owner of Sharingan Co. and I work there. I am also the heir of the company." Said Sasuke with a bored tone.

"No wonder the name Uchiha sounded familiar, grandmother Tsunade always borrows money from your father." "But what's the matter it sounds like you really don't like the job?" Said the interested Naruto.

Sasuke didn't want to tell him what was wrong but did anyways, it was like the blonde had some sort of spell over him.

"Well that's where my newly made ex Sakura is currently working too. I gave her the job once we were together. She wanted me to hire her best friend Ino so I did. Then yesterday Ino came into my office and was all up on me. I tried to make her leave but she wouldn't, then she took off her blouse and planted a kiss on my lips. On that same exact moment Sakura came in the office and ran out crying."

"To me Ino must be the worst friend a person could possibly have because she put on her blouse, ran out of the office, followed Sakura, and told her it was all my doing." Said Sasuke flatly.

"Oh so you're not taken but you're not gay I see." Said Naruto with a small hint of sadness in his nice blue eyes.

"Now I'm not even sure, I think I hate girls now, but not so sure about guys."

Soon Sasuke felt tan hands holding him, pushing him, and pinning him against the nearest wall.

"How about I help you with that?" Said Naruto with his face so close to Sasuke, Sasuke could feel the nice hot breath ghosting over his lips.

"Are you gay?" Asked the Uchiha suddenly out of the blue.

"Wasn't until now." Answered the blonde with a very sensual voice.

And with that said the blonde planted a soft kiss on the Uchiha's nice pink lips. Sasuke blushed a little, but kissed back.

The kiss turned real passionate. Bottom lips were chewed on, tongues collided in a very fierce battle, and soft moans were let out. All this continued until the kiss ended abruptly with the blond asking, "Want to finish this at my apartment?"

"Uh huh." Answered the Uchiha almost as if in a soft moan.

The Uchiha knew the blonde had some sort of will power over him. He wanted the blonde now.

"This is it." Said the blonde pointing to a dull-looking building.

"I live on the sixth floor lets take the elevator." Said Naruto grinning.

The building may have looked like crap, but the elevator was beautiful. The elevator's floor was nicely a cream glossed color and had large brown patterns on it The walls were a dark kind of wood and were nicely glossed too. The walls had a nice gold-color outlining them, which made the perfect finish.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted with the blonde's touch. The blonde's fingers were circling around some sort of birthmark Sasuke had on the back on his neck. It had 3 comma like things formed together in a triangle. Around the triangle shape was a thin, circle-like shape around it, with squiggly patterns on it.

Sasuke let out a small quiver under the blonde's touch. See this was Sasuke's most sensitive spot.

The blonde noticed the raven's movements and stopped.

After the blonde stopped there was a small ding and the elevator doors opened.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his arm and led him to the last apartment on the left side of the elevator.

Naruto dug in his pant's pockets and pulled out his keys.

He opened the door, and motioned Sasuke to come in.

Sasuke entered and...

"Wow." Sasuke said with a surprised face.

"You like it?" Said the blonde the closing door behind him.

The hallway to Naruto's house was huge. The walls were painted red and were nicely adorned with paintings. The floor had carpeting in the color of white.

"Sasuke cutie can you please take off your shoes." Said Naruto taking of his own.

"Sorry I just don't like shoes on the carpet." Said the blonde.

'Shit' Thought Sasuke.

He could not believe Naruto was asking him to take his shoes off. That would expose his pink Hello Kitty socks he was wearing. He liked Hello Kitty, but he had definitely had picked a bad day to wear the socks.

But what was this? He was sat down on a chair and felt his shoes slowly being removed.

He felt the shoe completely off and felt a cool breeze surround his foot.

Naruto chuckled softly and said, "How cute, I love it."

"Come to the living room while I get us some drinks." Said the Blondie slipping off Sasuke's other shoe.

"Ok." Sasuke said.

Naruto led him to living room, which was to the left of the giant hallway.

It was nice. It had a giant flat screen TV, the couches were humongous they had a nice teal blue color, the carpeting in this room was different, the color was a dark blue apparently to match with the teal blue couches. The walls were painted with a faint light green color that matched with the adorning pillows on the couches, and with the adornments in the room. It was plain but that's what made it so nice.

Naruto motioned Sasuke to sit on the couch.

"I'll be back what do you want Babe?" Asked the hot blonde.

"Umm anything would be good, I guess." Answered Sasuke.

Sasuke sat down and wow the couches were comfortable. Naruto walked away to the kitchen, which apparently was next to the living room.

Sasuke waited for awhile. He no longer heard Naruto in the kitchen so he wondered what was taking him so long.

Sasuke apparently didn't notice when he arrived there but there were two ways to get into the kitchen. There was the one next to the living room, and there was another one. See where the entrance to the house was located, there is a wall blocking that and the living room. Just up ahead was the kitchen other entrance.

Naruto was now sneaking out of the kitchen through the other entrance, and sneaking towards Sasuke. Childish you ask? Nope not when you read what the reasons for his actions were.

Sasuke was staring at the doorway of the kitchen. He could barely see if the blonde was there or not because all he could see was the right side because a wall covered the left.

Slowly Naruto was sneaking up to Sasuke. Sasuke had yet to notice. Sasuke's back was turned around so it gave Naruto the perfect chance to succeed his well thought out plan.

Naruto jumped Sasuke from behind. Now Sasuke was on his back and Naruto was on top of him.

'Ha got him he he.' Thought the sneaky blonde.

'What the hell' Thought Sasuke.

"You're mine Sasuke." Said the blonde smirking evilly.

Naruto licked Sasuke's slightly dried lips and kissed him.

Sasuke's surprised face slowly became disappearing.

Soon a new face of lust was on his features and Naruto loved that.

Sasuke soon felt himself being lifted up. Naruto picked him up and carried off him to somewhere.

Sasuke held on tight when he soon found himself landing on something soft and silky.

That is soon when he realized what Naruto had just done. Naruto had just carried him in bridal style to some sort of bedroom and threw him on a king-sized bed. The sheets felt nice and soft apparently made out of silk. For some reason Naruto's house somehow reminded Sasuke of his own. He never would have thought that such an awful looking building would contain such a nice apartment. Make that such a nice apartment and the good-looking occupant.

What was the blonde going to do?

Sasuke was so busy thinking he didn't even realize that Naruto was now on top of him. Finally he realized and it turned him on.

"Ahh..." The raven's words were cut off when a certain blonde kissed his pink lips.

The door to Naruto's apartment then opened. A tan, raven with skin tight jeans, and a pink Betty boop shirt revealing his tummy entered. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the room Naruto and Sasuke were in.

Naruto was on top of Sasuke unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt with his teeth.

"Babe!" Called an voice from afar.

'No not now!' Thought Naruto  
The door to the room opened slowly.

"Babe didn't you hear me calling?" Asked the raven in the Betty Boop shirt.

'Babe? Who the fuck is that?' Asked the Uchiha to himself.

The door to the bedroom swung fully open.

"Babe?" Asked the raven with the Betty Boop shirt.

"Who's that under you?" Asked the Betty Boop shirt wearing raven.

'Fuck.' Thought the blond.

**Who is the raven in the Betty Boop shirt?  
Why is he calling Naruto 'Babe'?  
Will Sasuke react to the other raven?  
Is the Betty Boop shirt wearing raven Naruto's lover?**

All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of:Blonde Bartender

Feel the suspense

Okay that last statement sucked...  
Review Please!!  



	3. Chapter 3

**Woo hoo new chapter!!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Un edited but, I'll get my bff to edit it later yepp I mean you Allison 3**

**Oh by the way Sasuke is going to be really OOC in this so you've been warned!**

**Review please!!**

_And off to where we last left off._

"Who is that under you?" The raven asked with the Betty Boop mid-drift revealing his pale stomach.

"Ugh, Sai. Why are you here?" The blonde asked looking turned off.

"I thought you were still at work, so I was going to wait for you until you came back baka." The brunette named Sai answered.

'Who the fuck is that?' Sasuke asked himself while glaring at the other raven.

Sai took a few steps forward to the bed. Naruto then got Sasuke off of him and moved him to the right side of the bed. He then sat at the left edge of the bed. Sasuke continued glaring and Naruto just stared at the both. The room was quiet except for the sounds of Sai's footsteps. Sai then was in front of Sasuke.

"Who are you glaring at?" Sai asked in a husky voice.

Sai then pinned Sasuke to the bed and planted a seductive kiss on his lips. Sasuke began to hesitate. Why he did not know. All he knew was that he was on a bed. Not his bed. He was being kissed by a transsexual or whatever the fuck he was. He sure seemed like a transsexual.

Sai then noticed how Sasuke was hesitating. He stopped kissing him and smirked. His lip gloss was no longer on his lips but on Sasuke's.

"Baka Babe, what did you have to fucking do that for?" Said the pissed blonde.

"Babe, I'm sorry but I feel desperate. He did it again. I thought you; my best friend would have noticed that I was hurting. I actually came to you for comfort like I always do." Said Sai sadly with tears in his eyes.

Sai was now sitting on the center of the bed and crying. Naruto was comforting him. Sasuke realized something he had failed to notice.

Naruto and Sai. Those two names buzzed in his head for awhile. Then something hit him. He had heard those two names before. It was in high school. He felt he had seen those blue eyes before. He really didn't pay much mind to him though as he had his friends Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin. Naruto had never told him they had seen each other before. Apparently Naruto Recognized Sasuke and that's why he brought him back to his place. He really did not know much about Naruto but he remembered him being a loud mouth. A hot loud mouth now that he thought of it. He had a feeling he had seen those blue eyes before, but didn't really think about it until Sai had come and kissed him as he had done that before in high school. Naruto was there when it happened. He remembered those blue eyes staring.

"Sai." Sasuke spoke up suddenly surprising the blonde and the brunette.

"Yes what happened Sasuke?" Said Sai wiping the tears from his eye.

"You and Naruto. I've seen you before haven't I? You have seen me too am I not right?" Asked the raven making the brunette tilt his head to the side with surprise.

'How does he remember, I was sure he hadn't since he didn't mention anything before.' Thought the surprised blonde. It showed in his face how surprised he was.

"Yes, Sasuke you have." Answered the brunette.

"So then Naruto, why did you not mention this?" Asked the Uchiha causing the blonde's eyes to widen for a second.

"Because I thought that I should see if you remembered me and if you didn't I would have liked to start a new beginning." Said Naruto remembering all the grudges the Uchiha and he had in high school.

"Hn. Well then why don't you try to do so now?" Said the raven. Naruto's mouth dropped a bit and his eyes widened and then he snapped back.

"Maybe I should leave, I'll see you tomorrow babe." Said Sai standing up and going near Sasuke.

"I plan to see you soon too Sasuke." Said Sai kissing Sasuke on the cheek then on his mouth. The Uchiha's eyes widened.

Sai then went towards Naruto and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Baka, go make up with HIM!" Said the annoyed blonde.

"Ah yes him, I almost forgot. I'll do that later. Love you babe, this made me feel so much better. I'm going to curse the bitch out and **make **him bow down.

Sai then exited the room closing the door behind him.

"Sorry about that Sai gets a little too carried away sometimes." Said the blonde shifting uncomfortably.

The raven remained silent. Naruto crawled over to him and wrapped Sasuke in his strong arms. He kissed Sasuke and then pulled back after a moment only to see that the raven did not let him. They embraced each other for awhile. Naruto noticed Sasuke falling asleep. He was tired too so he pulled up the silk blankets and covered Sasuke and himself in them. Sasuke fell asleep in Naruto's arms and Naruto smiled. Naruto kissed Sasuke softly on the forehead and looked over to the clock. 3:39 AM. He couldn't believe how fast the time passed. He sniffed Sasuke's hair curiously and it smelled good. He fell asleep afterwards. Naruto didn't notice or feel it, but Sasuke smiled. He fell back asleep again.

The next morning…

Sasuke woke up alone in a bed that wasn't his. He remembered where he was. He stretched and then smelled something good. Something he hadn't smelled in a long time. He got out of the bed and followed the good smell. He walked outside of the room and went to the giant hallway of the house. He ended up in the kitchen where Naruto was cooking.

"Hey Sasuke. Good morning!" Said the cheery blonde.

"Hn dobe." Said Sasuke still wondering what smelled so good.

"What are you cooking?" Asked the raven suddenly.

"Oh just breakfast. Why don't you sit down at the table and find out for yourself?" Said Naruto smirking.

Sasuke just moved to where the table was at and sat. There was a window near the table so he looked out of it. There was a garden!? Was he out of his mind or sleeping? There's no fucking way that there could be a garden. The flowers looked so pretty too. If there was a garden who kept it so nice? He heard footsteps and then the sound of a door closing. He turned around to find that the blonde was not there. He saw a plate full of blueberry-filled cupcakes. Next to it was a note.

_Sasuke,_

_I went out real quick to run some errands. _

_It seemed like you were deep into thoughts _

_so I didn't want to disturb you. I'll be back in_

_a few. I promise it won't take too long. Eat _

_the plate of pancakes and make yourself_

_comfortable. By the way, sorry _

_Naruto_

He took the plate of pancakes and went to the table. He looked out the window again. He saw Naruto. He was watering the plants in the garden.

Sasuke smiled. "Dobe." He said still smiling.

Naruto looked up to the kitchen window. Sasuke was watching him. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Sasuke felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and picked it up.

"Hello?" Asked the raven wondering who was calling him.

"Hey. It's Naruto." Said the blonde dobe.

"Yea what happened?" Asked the raven.

"Nothing really I'm just wondering why you're looking at me from the window.

"Why does it bother you?" Asked the raven playfully.

"No. Bet you didn't think I'd notice." Said Naruto also being playful.

"No I didn't. By the way how did you get my number?" Asked Sasuke.

"Does it matter?" Said the blonde laughing a bit.

"Guess not. Nice garden." The raven said.

"Think so? I guess it does look nice compared to everything else. But, I didn't plant this gorgeous garden if that's what you're thinking." Naruto said watering the strange but beautiful blue roses.

"Who did then?" Asked the raven curiously.

"Sai did, he said this place needed more life in it. I just take care of it." Said the hot blonde.

"Oh, what's the story behind the blue roses?" Asked the curious raven. (A/N I know making him too OOC but who cares it's my story!!X3)

"The blue roses… hmm I don't know the full story behind them but, Sai had said something about his cousin Carl "The Phantom." Said the blonde. (A/N yea it is Carl from Blood Plus if you haven't watched it you should it's really good D… DON'T OWN!! And yea I know they aren't cousins but who cares still my story 3)

"Oh." Said the raven hiding the fact that he loved the blue roses.

"Well I'll let you go Sasuke I bet you haven't even touched the pancakes. Bye gorgeous." Said the blonde.

"Bye." Said Sasuke hanging up.

He stared down at his pancakes realizing that they were still there. He could've sworn he already ate them. He looked back out the window only to find that the blonde was not there. He put some syrup on his pancakes and started eating them.

'_Yum_.' He thought they were really good.

Naruto was walking down the streets when he felt two hands cover his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" Asked the person who the pair of hands belonged to.

"Babe?" Questioned Naruto.

Sai lifted his hands from Naruto's eyes and walked over to Naruto's front. He pouted.

"How come you always figure out it's me?" Asked the pouting raven.

"Sai babe, I have to guess it's you, if I don't you'll put that sad face.

The blonde started walking again and the raven followed.

"Where are you going?" The raven asked.

"To run some errands. Want to come along?" Asked the blonde already knowing that he was going to come even if he asked or not.

"Of course! How did things go with that hot Sasuke? I didn't know you liked boys you never told me." Sai asked smiling his lip gloss smile.

"I didn't. You know I would've told you if I did. Nothing happened we just went to sleep." The blonde said smiling back.

"Oh, well it's a start." Sai said still smiling.

Sai was white wearing high-heels, a pink mini-skirt, and a white mid-drift with the word BITCH in pink and pink accessories. His make-up was blue eye shadow, light pink blush and red lip gloss. He wore his contacts which were bright pink. He was wearing a weave making his hair longer. His hair had washable pink highlights.

Naruto smiled to himself. He was wearing a green hoodie. The hood and pockets were dark green and the rest of it was a lighter shade of green. His jeans were a faded color and had holes in many different places.

"Naruto what kind of errands do you need to do? Can we go shopping?!" Sai said with a cute grin.

"Umm well actually if you call shopping an errand, and since I was going to go shopping in the first place no need to ask." Naruto said smiling.

"Okay then let's go to Abercrombie & Fitch first!" Sai said rushing Naruto down the street.

"You act like a teenager Sai." Naruto said.

"I know. I used to dress like a boy back then though." Sai said smiling still rushing Naruto down the street.

Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke wondered what to do. He wanted to take a shower, but he had no clothes to change into. He didn't want to dig through Naruto's clothes because that would be impolite. Should he just wait for Naruto?? His cell phone started to vibrate. It was Naruto.

"Hello"

"Yea hey sweetie, just calling to say that you can take a shower when I come back, I'll bring you new clothes. What do you want to wear today?"

"Umm something black I guess."

"What no thanks, I bet you were thinking of what to do since you couldn't find any clothes."

'What is he a mind reader?'

"I don't say 'thanks' it's not me."

"Such a cold personality, I could change that if you didn't know."

"No I didn't and why should I?"

"Ice prick." Naruto said teasingly.

"Oh isn't someone a chock full of sunshine." Sasuke said coldly while at the same time sarcastic.

"Why thanks I am." Naruto said mocking Sasuke.

"Usuratonkachi."

"My little soon to be Uke." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke blushed, Naruto was such a dobe.

"So I have to go Uke, see you later." Naruto said hanging up the phone.

Sasuke closed his cell phone.

"Uke!! What the fuck? Dobe." Sasuke said to himself.

_Waiting for you_

_Watashi no omaoi ni hayaku_

_Toiki no hane tobashite dikishime ni kitekudasai_

_Daitan na kokuhaku kokoro ga nozonderu_

_Anato wo mistumeru me kara hito shizuku_

_Koboreru jounatse wa_

_Namida no sei ni shite_

_Chikaimashou futari wa nando mo_

_Meguri au no DREAM_

Sai's cell phone was ringing. He wasn't picking it up. And Naruto was sure it had been ringing for more than 30 seconds now.(1)

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Naruto asked

"Um, yeah?"

Naruto stopped walking and waited for the raven.

Sai walked a little bit ahead so he could talk privately.

Naruto wondered who it was.

"_Umm hey."_

"_You want to do what!! Why!?"_

"_No! You can't do that."_

"_It's just a waste of time! No shut up shut up SHUT UP!"_

"_I know I said that but, I didn't know!"_

"_I know, but you can't harm him, not now or anytime soon!"_

"_I swear if you harm him, I'll harm you!"_

"_Please Itachi!"_

"_Okay I'm relieved to hear that. But, if ANYTHING happens to him you will no longer be in this world! I don't care how much I love you, or I think I love you!"_

Who in the world was Sai talking to?! He barely heard the name when he screamed it. All he heard was 'but you can't harm him' and 'but, if ANYTHING happens to him you will no longer be in this world!'

Sai hung up his phone. He walked over to Naruto and acted as if nothing happened. His smile was noticeably fake.

Naruto was walking home now. He had picked out the hottest outfit for Sasuke. Sasuke would look so hot and fuckable in it. For now maybe just hot. He wasn't sure if he was going to fuck Sasuke. He didn't want it to be a 'fuck,' he wanted it to be something nice and special. He **was** going to fuck Sasuke yesterday. For him it wasn't a fuck. He had always had a crush on Sasuke, well since high school. He was very excited when he got the chance to see him again. But, he knew it would have been a fuck for Sasuke. As a matter of fact Naruto was just the rebound yesterday.

'Well enough of those thoughts I want to get home' Naruto thought to himself.

'So I did it after all. I checked his closets. Looks like he likes orange **a lot **so I'll just ask just in case. Well not like I need to I mean he even has an orange car.'

Sasuke finished putting everything back into the closet. He walked over to the living room.

'Why didn't I just watch TV?!' Sasuke asked himself.

'No point in it now.'

He walked back to the room deciding he could lie down until Naruto came.

Naruto pressed the button for the elevator. He wondered what Sasuke was doing. Maybe he could try to sneak up to him again.

He grinned.

Maybe they could take a shower together.

He grinned again.

The elevator stopped on his floor and he got out. He walked down the hallway to his door.

He reached his door and opened it quietly. He went inside and took off his shoes making sure to make no noise. He went to the living room but he found no one there. He tried his room but, no one was there either.

'Where else could Sasuke be?'

He tried the bathroom but, there was no one there either. He tried checking other rooms to see if he found at least some life in the freaking apartment. Everywhere he checked he found no one.

'Could Sasuke have left?'

He felt someone jump on his back on a kind of piggy-back style and cover his eyes.

"RAWR!"

"Guess who it is."

"Sasuke?"

"Yea."

Sasuke uncovered Naruto's eyes. What was he thinking when he thought of doing this?! It was pretty fun though. At least he got Naruto back from yesterday.

"Dobe, you could put me down if you want." Sasuke said grinning because he felt happy for once.

"Aww but, this is so fun? Don't you think? Okay I'll put you down." Naruto said with a little pout.

Naruto let Sasuke down and hugged him afterwards.

"Umm?" Sasuke questioned.

"I missed you sweetie."

"I guess I did too." Sasuke smiled. He was getting so attached to this dobe.

"Dobe, one question."

"Yea, what is it sweetie?"

"Is your favorite color orange?"

Naruto laughed.

"What?!"

"My favorite color is yellow."

"Yellow?!"

"Yea why do you ask??"

"Because you have a bunch of orange stuff!! I mean you even have an orange car!"

"Orange is a nice color isn't it?"

"Stands out too much."

"Oh yea. How about we take a bath?" The blonde asked.

"Together?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea! What is there something wrong with it?"

Sasuke didn't think there was anything wrong with it at all. He actually liked the idea.

"Nope, not at all."

"Good, because I was going to make you do even if you didn't want to."

"Dobe."

Naruto laughed a bit.

A smile appeared on Sasuke's face.

Naruto hugged Sasuke again. This time his hug was returned.

Sasuke placed a soft feathery kiss on Naruto's lips. He then placed another one on Naruto's cheek. He continued to hug him.

"So are we still going to take a bath?" Sasuke asked while still hugging Naruto.

"Of course!" He replied.

**Hoped you liked!! I know I know Sasuke was REALLY OOC but, I think it's better that way. Don't you think? Anyways, the next chapter will have them two taking a bath together and going out on a date and stuff I can't say it all here you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! 3 Yea I know I took long to update. Hopefully it doesn't happen with the fourth chapter. Until next time!! Oh yeah thanks for the reviews on the last two chapters! If I get good reviews for this one I'll update quicker 3.**

(1) I didn't know cell phones could ring for that long. But, I made it that long so it could kind of emphasize the fact that he didn't want to pick up


End file.
